


Hot Boy Bummer

by loeycifer (hyunchanee_exo)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Confession, Feminine Names for Intimate Parts, I beg you please do not read if uncomfortable, M/M, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/loeycifer
Summary: Chanyeol never really thought about fucking his lame nerdy sunbae until the sunbae in question himself stripped in front of him asking for sex just so he can gain experience before he can get it on with another lame nerd.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 618





	Hot Boy Bummer

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in the fanfic do not embody or represent the real people in any aspect. Only the names are the only thing that has any remote resemblance to them. View this as a work of fiction with the idols as some sort of actors that keep their own name in the work itself.
> 
> This fanfic is not for everyone, especially for those who are not comfortable with ABO, Mpreg and every single thing on the tags. Do not come to the comments and complain about all this to me, especially when I have everything explicitly described on the tags. It's all on you.
> 
> I apologize for the typos and grammatical errors that you may encounter. I am the only one who worked on this so please excuse it.
> 
> Please enjoy!

_"Fuck you, and you, and you. I hate your friends and they hate me too."_

It’s just another typical Friday night with Chanyeol just chilling in his room while watching some weird video game movie with his speakers in the background blaring random songs from his Spotify.

Usually Chanyeol would be out drinking with some friends at a nearby convenience store, but that’s at the back of his mind now because it had been a pretty rough week. Finals wrecked him so hard, it rendered him as useless as a vegetable so he opted to just stay at home and try to recover all the brain cells that he had lost in his struggle. He likes how it was so peaceful and quiet inside his dorm room that Chanyeol could just fall asleep any minute if he wasn't too engrossed in the movie that he was watching.

But Chanyeol doesn’t realize that it’s the calm before the storm.

_"I'm through, I'm through, I'm through. This that hot girl bummer anthem, turn it up and throw a tantrum."_

In the midst of the peace, Byun Baekhyun suddenly burst in like a hurricane in the middle of summer. He was an upperclassman who tutored Chanyeol a couple of times, and they are fairly close. He lived in this very dormitory as well, and he may or may not be the subject of some of Chanyeol’s affection (but that’s not something he’s readily able to talk about right now).

“Chanyeol, emergency,” Baekhyun breathes as he locks the door behind him. He’s got his trademark glasses on to signify his status as an honor student and nerd with defective eyes, along with only wearing this oversized shirt and puppy paw pajamas. 

"What do you want, sunbae?” Chanyeol boredly answers without looking up at him. The nerd usually barges in unceremoniously with the need for useless things from Chanyeol, so he has learned not to give him much attention to save effort and energy.

“The captain of the Math Guild asked me out so I need experience,” Baekhyun urgently says, looking genuinely scared.

Chanyeol mentally rolls his eyes.

This definitely is a waste of time.

“What kind of experience?” Chanyeol follows up with the same bored tone as he finally looked up.

And from there, Chanyeol was stricken dumb.

Through his lethargic drowsiness, Chanyeol feels his nerves tingle because _what the fuck, why is Baekhyun not wearing a bra?_

Their sexual identity as alpha and omega was something that did not really matter much to Chanyeol as much as it did to others, but for the first time during the times that he'd known him, Baekhyun had the indecency to come barging into the room of an alpha without anything to cover those perky nipples, the shirt's shitty quality allowing him to even see the delicate curves of his plump little breasts.

 _Get a grip of yourself, it's just tits!_ Chanyeol mentally slaps himself. _It's just pretty omega tits, you better not get that thing between your legs excited! Baekhyun is your senior! You shouldn't be thinking about fu–_

“Fuck me," Baekhyun says with conviction, contrasting so far from Chanyeol's internal monologue.

“F-Fuck you?!” Chanyeol responds in surprise, giving the other boy a very confused and shaken facial expression. He felt a bit wronged at how he was trying so hard to be a good boy with morals and values, reigning himself from doing anything out of line and yet–

“Yes, fuck me,” Baekhyun says as he starts stripping, much to Chanyeol’s fluster. "I need experience, help a buddy out."

“What are you doing?!” His mouth is agape when he sees Baekhyun’s curvy body, feeling himself getting hotter. Wait, when did he even start feeling hot? What the fuck, this is so wrong.

The nerd stops, eyebrow raised. "We can't do proper coitus with clothes on, right?"

Chanyeol mentally slaps his forehead.

"Look, sunbae–"

“I hope you don’t have STDs,” Baekhyun interjects, completely ignoring Chanyeol as he shimmies out of his pants. "This is my first time and I wanna do it raw so that would, like, kinda suck."

At this point, Chanyeol is drooling, eyes stuck on the spectacle right in front of him. He feasts at the sight of broad shoulders, clear honey skin that would look good marred with marks, wide hips, supple thighs that lead down to toned legs those of which would look good wrapped around him. 

And the main course are those plump breasts, perky and cute little things that compliment Baekhyun's beautiful body. They aren't too huge, yet that's what makes them so enticing. They will definitely fit well in Chanyeol's hands, an easy groping.

What a fucking view.

”Okay,” Baekhyun breathes as he obnoxiously starts warming up, stretching his limbs. He even dares turn his back to Chanyeol, finally giving him a glimpse of his magnificent piece of ass as he bends forward.

Chanyeol has successfully popped a boner.

_Thanks a lot, Byun you-fucking-weirdo Baekhyun. You have no mercy on me at all._

”Let’s start,” Baekhyun says, putting his glasses on the table as he climbs up the bed and straddles Chanyeol, who has gotten over his initial shock and has accepted the fact that he'll be getting a good fuck tonight.

_Well then, down to business._

“You’re surprisingly overwhelming,” Chanyeol comments, resting his hands on Baekhyun's hips, soothing his skin with his thumbs. 

He's so turned on with Baekhyun being merely naked, and even more so when he starts moving his hips, the dip of his butt teasing his bulge. His eyes can't leave the view of his tits right in front of him, delicately bouncing at every movement just like in those hentai he'd been binge watching during highschool.

But Baekhyun's tits look better than any hentai anime girl's reality-defying boobs.

"You even came here without wearing a bra, do you know how much I struggled as a decent, gentlemanly alpha to not pounce on a careless omega such as yourself?"

“Yeah well I’m kind of desperate here,” Baekhyun chuckles, biting his lip as he grabs Chanyeol's shirt and helps him out of it, licking his lips as he gets the full view of the jock's toned body.

”I still don’t like how this is for some other boring nerd," Chanyeol says, leaning forward to bite into Baekhyun's neck as he kneads his plump ass, squeezing the flesh. His ministrations has the nerd moaning with want as he scratches needily at Chanyeol's chest. 

"But your body isn’t close to boring so…” 

The jock leans forward and kisses Baekhyun’s lips in an uncharacteristically tender way, smiling up at him in a mix of teasing and fondness.

“I’ll study your body all night long.”

Baekhyun gasps when Chanyeol's hand climbs up to squeeze his tit, playing with it gently. He bites his lip, looking up at Baekhyun darkly whose lips were parted, letting out breathy moans as he blushed deeply.

"You like that, sunbae?" Chanyeol asks, his voice so deep in reaches the recesses of Baekhyun’s being. "You like me playing with this? Feels good?"

Baekhyun didn't even have to answer. Chanyeol just reaches around and teases a finger into the crevice of his ass as a more reliable measure of how much he did enjoy what he was doing to him. There, Chanyeol feels his wetness, his sweet scent growing potent now that he played with his slick and spread it around. 

"Sunbae, your pussy is wet, what do we do?" Chanyeol whispers teasingly, not really awaiting for an answer. Baekhyun couldn't do that, not when Chanyeol has him all hot and bothered, even more so once he eased two fingers into him as he goes down to take another one of his tits in his mouth to suck at them.

"Chanyeol, that feels so good…" Baekhyun moans, arching his back to simultaneously press his chest closer to Chanyeol all the while he pushes his ass back further against his fingers. It leaves him quivering as he reaches down to slowly pump Chanyeol's cock while his other hand came up to grip his pale white hair for purchase.

"My pussy is all wet… I need more…" Baekhyun sobs helplessly, moving his ass up and down in sync with every thrust of Chanyeol's fingers. He releases shaky sighs, the pleasure of having his pussy fingered and his tits loved coursing through his veins. 

" _Ah…_ That's right…" Baekhyun sighs in contentment, hand coming to gently caress Chanyeol’s nape as he pushes him against his breasts. "Are my tits nice? Do you like them, Chanyeol?"

"Just my type," Chanyeol grunts, flicking his tongue over a nipple. "I have a crush on them, they are the best. I want my lips on them all the time, sunbae."

Baekhyun whimpers as Chanyeol hastens the pounding in his ass. The lewd sound of his slick splashing and Chanyeol's lips sucking on his tits resonates through the room, making the atmosphere so hot that it contends with hell. 

"Chanyeol, be a good hoobae and do something… p-please…" Baekhyun complains, bouncing on his fingers. "Your fingers aren't enough, I need more..."

"So demanding," Chayeol clicks his tongue, but does what he says.

"Your cock is massive," Baekhyun says, amazed as he pumps all of Chanyeol's inches. This time, he's lying on the jock, ass right in front of Chanyeol's face much to the taller's satisfaction. After slobbering all over Baekhyun's tits, he's met with his ass that he just can't get enough of, all plump and bubbly for his taking.

"Looks really fat and thick…" Baekhyun marvels, slowly pumping it, watching the veins as precum coats its sides.

"Yeah, and it likes getting sucked," Chanyeol says as he continues playing with the pretty asscheeks in front of him.

"This is as long as my arm," Baekhyun continues, eyeing his dick intently. "The same circumference, too. How is this possible? Truly the best, Chanyeol."

"You're exaggerating."

"Best cock ever," he sighs, completely infatuated with his cock.

Chanyeol chuckles, amused. "You've never enjoyed one."

"Touché, but it's a compliment. Nothing can compare to it already. It's my favorite."

Without further ado, Baekhyun eagerly takes Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth. He's timid at first, suckling the tip sheepishly, focusing there. He showers it with little kitten licks as he pumps it, delighted at watching precum leak from the tip. Even when he just stays there, Chanyeol knows he is not going to last long. But Baekhyun ventures forward, and he starts drooling all over the whole length.

"Fuck, I'm so horny," Baekhyun moans, sucking over the shaft delightedly. He then leans back, licking his lips. "I want this cock to ruin me tonight. I want it in my pussy, ripping me apart like I deserve to be."

Chanyeol doesn't answer. He's too preoccupied, playing with Baekhyun's asscheeks. He bites his lip when he spreads them apart, his cute little wet hole puckering needily as if signalling him to come and have a taste.

And so he does.

"Holy shit baby, just like that," Baekhyun moans whorishly, arching his back as Chanyeol starts flicking his tongue into Baekhyun's hole, alternately licking down the crevice to make it all wet. He smells so clean and good down here, showing how well-prepared Baekhyun is for tonight.

Meanwhile, the nerd sucks him off like a thirsty man in need of quenching. He is whining, making pleasured sounds as he bobs his head up and down over the long cock, making quick work with his mouth and tongue while he moves his hips, rubbing his own hard cock against Chanyeol's chest while riding the lithe wet muscle up his heat.

"You’re such a slut, are you sure you even need experience?” Chanyeol says as he slaps his plush asscheeks, playing with them as Baekhyun mouths his cock and licks all over it. "You know what you're doing, you know what you want. You don't need me fucking you for experience."

“So big, I want this inside me so bad. I'd die if I can't have it up in me," Baekhyun moans, shaking his head slightly as he tries to deepthroat the massive thing before coming back up to release a lewd little groan as he pumps the shaft in his hand. When he goes down again, Baekhyun reaches back for his cunt, palming the crevice before his hand comes up to knead one of his plump globes. He spreads it out to show how needy his hole is, and so Chanyeol moves to latch his lips on it again. Sucking, he sticks his tongue in, whipping it around as Baekhyun moves his hips up and down, his own mouth still working hard to engulf Chanyeol and sucking him.

"Please cum, please cum,” Baekhyun begs, eyes teary as he moves his hips and licks a fat stripe up along the vein of the cock.

“You want me to cum?” Chanyeol whispers with a teasing lilt to his voice. "Sunbae wants to taste my cum?"

“Please, please, feed me. Wanna taste your cum so bad."

“Well then.”

Chanyeol manhandles Baekhyun down, forcing his legs wide open for him.

“You’re gonna taste it with a different hole, alright?”

Okay, so maybe Chanyeol did have a crush on this nerd. Maybe he did find him adorable, maybe he did want him all for himself. But he never had thoughts of corrupting him like this, never placed him in his sexual fantasies. 

Which is why having Baekhyun underneath him like this, naked with his legs spread widely apart to show off his most intimate area all pliant and ready, Chanyeol never thought it would drive him this insane, dangerously close to drowning in a pseudo-rut all thanks to this slutty omega begging for his cock.

"You look gorgeous like this," Chanyeol bluntly says, pumping himself as he inserts his fingers once more into Baekhyun's hole, engulfed by that warm, delicious wet heat.

"You like seeing me spread out like this all for you?" Baekhyun teases. "All pliant for that huge cock? You like seeing your sunbae's pussy all wet just because of you?"

Fuck, he's even harder now.

"I do," Chanyeol says as he sticks another finger into him. Baekhyun keeps on moaning, hips moving to meet with every one of Chanyeol’s thrusts, pushing his fingers in and out of the tight heat, easing the muscles so they can handle the onslaught of his girth a little while later. When he hits Baekhyun’s prostate, the nerd tenses, gasping before letting out a muffled scream behind his hand as his thighs start to quiver and his toes come to curl up permanently. 

“More please, more," Baekhyun begs. “Chanyeol, do something, I want something more, more–"

"Are you sure you’re a virgin?” Chanyeol chuckles as his fingers come out with a lewd splash of slick, coming up to tease Baekhyun’s hard cock. The older sobs, tense from all the edging. When Chanyeol's fingers come back down to wiggle their way in his hole once again, it makes him squirm and cry helplessly. Chanyeol had his sadistic streak suddenly emerging, loving the way Baekhyun lets those tears of frustration leak out just because he wouldn't pleasure him the way he wants to.

“Because damn, you’re awfully slutty.”

“I’m your slut,” Baekhyun whimpers in confirmation. "All yours, all for you. All for your fucking only."

“You’re so cute,” Chanyeol sighs as his hand comes down to pump his own shaft that is already too hard at this point. 

“Put it in already,” Baekhyun begs, lifting his hips up and spreading his legs even wider in an open welcoming for Chanyeol. "I've been patient, now put it in, you fucking– _ah!"_

And as a simple man, Chanyeol does what Baekhyun wants.

The nerd lets out a shrill scream that Chanyeol catches with a kiss as he thrusts into him slowly, splitting him apart. 

"Fuck! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Baekhyun screams as every inch slides into him, stuffing him so full it's a wonder how Chanyeol can even fit. The jock could only pant heavily, groaning at the heat.

He swears Baekhyun has the tightest ass in history. 

"So big, it's too big, Chanyeol–" Baekhyun drools, shaking his head. He hiccups helplessly in between sobs as he presses his fists against his mouth, quivering as Chanyeol finally settles himself whole inside of him.

And that same moment, his tip nudges against Baekhyun's most sensitive spot.

"Ch-Chanyeol!" he screams, crying as he squirts all over Chanyeol's cock, trembling as the orgasm washes over him. His slick gets lodged into his pussy, unable to escape because of the cock plugging him.

"Holy shit," Chanyeol laughs dryly in disbelief. "Did you just cum from penetration alone?"

Baekhyun couldn't say anything, driven speechless as he gets stuck in a space of euphoria.

"I'm sorry… I can't… Please…"

"I'll wait, sunbae," the jock tells him, like a good boy.

Chanyeol’s self-control is tested when he has to stay still for Baekhyun to adjust, just slowly pushing in and out for him to get used to it. It’s hard to deal with a cock as big as his, and it's even harder with Baekhyun's walls clenching around him like it's meant to be.

“Too good…” Baekhyun sighs, arching his back when Chanyeol gets in too deep at one particular thrust. He's finally relaxed because of the time Chanyeol let him adjust. It pisses him off how Baekhyun looks so blissed out while he’s here, teeth grinding as he restrains himself from lashing out.

The heat is just too good, it’s doing things to his mind and cock.

“Damn this fucking pussy,” Chanyeol moans heavily. “Can I fuck it out now?”

Baekhyun stares up at him as Chanyeol looks him dead in the eyes, his eyes hooded with dark lust as his hands stroke up and down his curves.

“M-My glasses…” Baekhyun whispers as he struggles to reach for the bedside table.

“What?”

“I-I want to see you clearly… W-When you fuck me…”

Now, Chanyeol isn’t really into any kinks. Or more like, he's never bothered exploring them. He has types and preferences when it comes to sex, but he never ventured into the realm of kinks.

But staring down at Baekhyun who has finally gotten his hands on his glasses, Chanyeol is stricken by this intense realization that he looks so fucking hot bare and naked on his cock with just his glasses…

Maybe he does actually have a kink.

"Shit, you’re so fucking hot sunbae,” Chanyeol hisses as he sinks down to make love bites down Baekhyun’s neck all the while he squeezes his tits.

“Fuck me,” Baekhyun begs as if he had not cum already, trying to push him away. 

“Wreck my pussy, come on now.”

 _Ah fuck,_ Chanyeol moans, so horny for this little shit of a sunbae who had only annoyed him more than anything.

But now, look at how things have turned out. Chanyeol's between his legs, horny out of his mind.

Without any further ado, Chanyeol delivers his first full thrust, causing Baekhyun to arch back and bite his lip, a strangled moan resonating down his throat as his prostate immediately gets ambushed. His thighs quiver, his toes curl up as he whimpers and spreads his legs more.

"Fuck, I love it, I love your cock,” Baekhyun pants, tongue lolling out as he stares up at Chanyeol from behind his glasses, looking so unbelievably lewd the taller feels his cock throb. 

“F-Fuck me harder, baby…" he moans obscenely. "Wreck this pussy, don't be shy. Sunbae will take all of you."

“You’re so intense,” Chanyeol mumbles, breathless as he pounds harshly into him, 

"I swear you’ve got a degree in fucking or something,” Baekhyun had the audacity to joke while his pussy gets obliterated. “This is better than I expected- _ahhh!_ ”

Chanyeol presses his thighs down, thanking the heavens that Baekhyun is flexible. He rams his cock roughly, leaning in close enough to feel Baekhyun’s harsh breaths.

"So you’ve been thinking about this," Chanyeol mumbles in a sultry tone. "Sunbae has been thinking about my cock inside him, now what do I do with that information?"

“I’ve a-always wondered if your dick is big and I-I’m not w-wrong… at all!” Baekhyun squeaks his last words as he wails out to the feel of Chanyeol’s slow inward thrust. “E-Everytime I tutor you and you’re just fond of wearing those nice branded shorts with no boxers underneath, l-letting me have a little glimpse of your dick- ah! Fuck!”

Baekhyun sobs, drooling to the feel of Chanyeol’s cock slowly penetrating him, inches of delicious veiny dick screwing him down. He quivers when he feels the tip pressuring on his prostate for the nth time, mouth dropping into a silent scream as he could only clench his fists. It's driving him crazy, and Chanyeol couldn't be any more delighted.

"Look at you,” Chanyeol snickers. “You like this so much don’t you? Tell me you want me and only me up in your slutty little hole, sunbae."

“My ass is r-reserved for Mr. P-Park C-Chanyeol only,” Baekhyun sobs as he reaches up and scratches Chanyeol’s shoulders. The pain doesn’t faze him – he’s too preoccupied of the beauty that is nerdy Baekhyun looking like a pretty slut getting fucked silly with his glasses on, who struggled to keep it on because of how hard he was getting fucked.

And with another scream, Baekhyun cums. This time, it's too strong that it forces his cock out of his pussy, all the precum and slick leaking out of him.

"I-I'm still cumming!" Baekhyun yells when Chanyeol mercilessly just stuffs himself back in, overstimulating the older boy whose eyes roll back into his head.

“After having sex with me, will you still even want anyone else to fuck you, sunbae?” Chanyeol mockingly says, licking at Baekhyun’s lips. "No one can do you like me, you're gonna wish everyone fucks you like I do."

"I lied."

Jazz music stops (Hint: Jazz as in the sound of ass getting dicked).

“What?” Chanyeol says, confused as he stays still.

“I lied,” Baekhyun repeats, blushing even more. “I lied so I would have an alibi to get you to fuck me.”

Chanyeol is stunned for a moment, having no idea how to react. It takes him a few more moments before he regains his composure.

Smirking, he pulls back before thrusting deep into Baekhyun’s gut. The nerd’s eyes hood over, jaw falling as a drawled out moan escapes his lips.

”Fuck me right t-there please,” Baekhyun whimpers, shrinking into himself because of the tension created by the pleasure in his body as he reaches down to spread his asscheeks apart.

“This pussy is all yours. Do whatever you want. Destroy it, ruin it, I don’t care. Make me cum many times and fuck me all over again, I'll handle it. It's not for anyone but you."

Chanyeol laughs breathily as he presses Baekhyun’s thighs down to the bed. He then starts rutting into him, hips making fast work as he sinks in and out of the warm hole.

“You’re a sneaky little bitch,” Chanyeol hisses in his ear. “Could’ve just said that you want me to fuck your ass. Instead, you decide to lie.”

Baekhyun sobs as he grips the sheets, looking so lewd with his face screwed up in such a pornographic manner.

“Chanyeol… please… I'm gonna cum so fucking hard...”

“I can’t easily trust liars, but I know only the truth will come out of that mouth tonight,” Chanyeol smirks.

“Moans don’t lie, after all.”

Baekhyun arches his back as Chanyeol fucks him harder into the bed, creaking harshly to every thrust of his cock into the poor nerd’s ass.

“Sunbae, I want to tell you something.”

Chanyeol’s thrusts suddenly slow down into a languid pounding. The atmosphere shifts, suddenly intimate. Baekhyun shies away by hiding himself in Chanyoeol’s chest, yet the younger forces him to face him.

“Why...” Baekhyun whispers. “Why is it like this all of a sudden?”

“You don’t like this slow pace?” Chanyeol chuckles, kissing Baekhyun's forehead tenderly.

The older hums. “It’s okay… it’s just… weird...”

“I’m setting the mood,” the jock says. 

“For what?”

“A confession.”

Baekhyun’s mouth drops as he lets out a moan from a specifically deep thrust. He breathes, running his fingers through his hair as he tries to steady himself. Unknown to Chanyeol, it’s not only to steady himself from the pleasure - it’s also to calm himself from the suddenness of what he just said.

“Confession? What, you’re gonna confess that you like me?” Baekhyun nervously jokes.

_How cute._

“You think this is a joke?”

Chanyeol is slightly pissed, half amused. Why isn’t Baekhyun taking him seriously?

“You can’t like me,” Baekhyun weakly laughs, hiding his face with an arm. “That’s impossible- stop! Stop it!”

Chanyeol resumes his destructive pistons, mostly to blow off steam. He pushes Baekhyun harsher against the bed, gripping his hips to the edge of bruising as he bit into his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I fucking like you,” Chanyeol stresses angrily. “You think I’m playing around, sunbae? I’m not. You’d know I never sleep around, I only fuck people I genuinely want. This cock is for those who can handle my heart, and you’re a greater exception because I did you raw. I've never done that until you.”

It was the filthiest confession of Chanyeol’s life, and yet it felt the most sincere. Baekhyun's tears appear once more as he whines, cumming another time. His pussy is so red at this point, used so well and all slick thanks to Chanyeol.

"I like you," the younger whispers, softer this time, as he swiftly switches position, with Baekhyun on top of him, straddling him. The poor nerd looks half-alive so fucked silly to multiple orgasms that he's barely holding on.

And yet, Chanyeol proves a point by drilling him one last time.

"I've liked you for so long, don't break my heart."

"P-Please…" Baekhyun whimpers as he hugs Chanyeol tightly. "Do you really… like me?"

"I do," Chanyeol moans deeply in his ear. "Believe me sunbae, I'll do anything for you. I'll wait until you think I am serious enough to be your boyfriend."

"We've got the sequence wrong…" Baekhyun laughs softly as he moves his hips against his thrusts. 

"I-I want that… to be boyfriends…t-too."

**Author's Note:**

> hehe i am so sorry this is such a mess pls don't kill me i didn't know how to end it


End file.
